The present invention relates to a device for supporting a musical instrument, in particular a percussion instrument such as a xylophone, marimba or drum, comprising:
a frame; and PA1 a carrier body connected to the frame and the musical instrument; PA1 wherein the frame comprises adjusting means for positioning the musical instrument at a desired height and damping means for suppressing vibrations at least during playing of the instrument.
Such a device is known from the Netherlands patent application 9000633, wherein the adjusting means are designed as a screw spindle and the damping means are designed separately of the adjusting means as a plurality of shafts, each embedded in resilient material in the interior of a sleeve.
Prior art devices have the drawback that the construction thereof is complex. Related hereto the costs of a known device are high and ease of operation is poor. In addition, the damping means are bulky relative to the format of the frame and the musical instrument, which results in aesthetic terms in a not very attractive appearance of the device, which is a particular shortcoming for the intended use in combination with musical instruments.